


The One That Got Away

by sonshinehyejoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Just angst, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, N E WAYS, aka my first fic on this platform, also im lowkey bad at writing lmao, also the ending is kinda open but chaewon is in a mental hospital :///, chaewon has flashbacks in this, its also not rlly a songfic, its just...inspired by a song, its nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshinehyejoo/pseuds/sonshinehyejoo
Summary: Chaewon remembers her love for Hyejoo in flashes; remembers what their love could've been if they were just a bit more careful.(Based off of Katy Perry's The One That Got Away)I'd also recommend listening to the song (on repeat) while reading this, it just brings that extra sadness out :)
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're reading this dumb flow of my emotions bc of a damn song. THANK YOU <3 This is my first time posting on here and ngl I'm kinda nervous sooo please let me know if you enjoy it :))
> 
> I'd also recommend listening to the song (on repeat) while reading this, it just brings that extra sadness out :)
> 
> Tumblr: @lee-seoyeon

* * *

Water droplets slowly chase their friends down the windowpane. 

The weather’s been cold lately, yet it still hadn’t been able to reach the hypothermic feelings of loneliness in Chaewon’s heart. To think that mere months ago she was walking happily down the beach with the love of her life, her best friend. 

She sits in the chair beside the only window in her room. A single tear makes its way across her cheek. Simply the thought of her made Chaewon’s heart feel heavy with guilt. If only they’d been more careful, she’d still be able to feel her hand brushing against her cheek, her eyes staring into her own in the silence of the night. 

She can’t stop her mind from falling into thoughts of better days.

\----

_ “Come on, come on…YEAH”, Hyejoo’s voice rings through the arcade, she had just beaten another high score.  _

_ Chaewon just stood there looking with pure wonder and admiration in her eyes. She comes back to her senses when Hyejoo tackles her in a bear hug and nearly breaks her ribs into pieces.  _

_ A smile settles onto the bow of her lips, eyes closed, inhaling her cotton candy scented shampoo (it seemed a bit ridiculous for a seventeen-year-old to be using a kid’s brand shampoo on her hair, but Chaewon just loved her more for it). Hyejoo pulled away too early for Chaewon’s liking, but her periodic sadness was instantly replaced with soothing warmth in her chest as Hyejoo pulled her in for a kiss.  _

_ A brighter smile than before graces her face as she looks up into Hyejoo’s dark orbs. She can see galaxies and beyond in them. She sees Hyejoo’s lips curve into a loving smile and pulls her in for another kiss. _

\----

And as the seemingly distant memory begins to fade, another replaces it;

\----

_ “HYEJOO” Chaewon whisper yells. Hyejoo had gotten frightfully close to knocking over the vase placed on the hallway table. Chaewon would have never in a million years expected Hyejoo to be a lightweight.  _

_ She only giggled at Chaewon’s near-remorse and continued with their journey to find Chaewon’s parents’ liquor cabinet. She spotted the cabinet and stood on her tippy toes to reach the top shelf.  _

_ She quietly took a bottle of Jameson; it seemed that Mr. Park had a lot of the expensive whiskey so it would likely go unseen. Gently closing the cabinet with the tips of her fingers, she handed the bottle to Chaewon.  _

_ They made their escape and Chaewon laced her pinkie with Hyejoo’s as a soundless victory cry. They made their way to Hyejoo’s house just down the street, where they would sit on her roof. They get tipsy off of the curiously expensive whiskey, the burning never subduing like other alcohols would after a few sips.  _

_ “Promise me you’ll never leave, even if things get rough” Hyejoo blurts out after her nth gulp of liquor. Chaewon looks at her and sees the glint of desperation in her eyes. Hyejoo had always been an emotional drunk.  _

_ “Of course,” she says, her normally crunchy voice now a little deeper than usual. She raises her pinkie finger in earnest, waiting for Hyejoo to grab it.  _

_ She does.  _

_ “I’ll never leave your side as long as we both walk this godforsaken earth; I’d lose my mind without you here; It's us against the world remember?” _

_ She remembers Hyejoo crying at her words and her embracing the other girl tightly in her arms as they looked at the stars in the sky; drunk off their asses. _

\----

Chaewon was bawling by now, the tears flowing down in consistent streams. Her mind had apparently not yet inflicted enough pain and brought up the memory Chaewon feared most to think of when she found herself alone;

\----

_ It was like any other day, Chaewon would find herself lounging on Hyejoo’s bed; playing with her Switch. Hyejoo could be found with her head resting on Chaewon’s stomach, doing the same.  _

_ It took Chaewon a while to figure out that she was being stared at. She took her eyes off of her game to look at Hyejoo instead. “What’re you looking at huh?” She asks teasingly, finding it amusing how Hyejoo was just spacing out.  _

_ “Just…you.” She quietly replies. Chaewon doesn’t say anything in return, she only returns Hyejoo’s gaze.  _

_ She eventually continues her thought, “I was just thinking how happy I’d be bringing you over for dinner…and we sit down with my parents while we eat and talk about our day or us just going out for a date and not being looked at like we’re not normal” her voice has this faraway sound to it as if what she’s saying is but simply something to desire, never something to obtain.  _

_ Chaewon is quick to whisk away the thought of it being merely a dream, “Remember our plan Hyejoo? We will be ok. One day you’ll be able to love me without judgement of others.” She thought that she was done but she surprises herself when more words flow, “’ And what if doesn’t?’ is probably what you’re thinking right now, but just remember that we have each other; that’s all that truly matters”  _

_ Hyejoo had since then removed her head from Chaewon’s stomach and embraced Chaewon tightly. “You’re right Wonnie, we’ll always have each other” she only releases the girl to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. Too caught up in their affection for each other, they don’t notice Hyejoo’s mother open the door to witness them sharing a kiss.  _

_ Hyejoo only pulls away when she hears a gasp behind her. Swinging her body around she sees a brief flash of fear in Chaewon’s eyes.  _

_ “HYEJOO WHAT IS THIS?” her mom screams out in anger. She couldn’t find it in herself to answer. Her father appears in the doorway and one look at the situation, his gaze freezes over in anger.  _

_ Hyejoo’s mother comes closer to her daughter and leaves a stinging red mark on her face. Hyejoo doesn’t react and this angers her mother.  _

_ She proceeds to wrap her hands around the girl’s neck, strangling her while choking out questions. “So, you’re a dyke now huh honey? How could you do this to us, we raised you better than this.”  _

_ Chaewon had gotten up to sever Hyejoo’s mother’s hands from the girl’s neck but was stopped by her father. Hyejoo wasn’t bothered with anything until her father laid his hands on Chaewon. She twisted her mother’s hands off of her neck and laid a heavy punch in her father’s gut.  _

_ Her mother was temporarily distracted, she grabbed Chaewon’s now bruised arm and rushed out of the room. They stole Hyejoo’s parent’s car and drove as fast as they could.  _

_ It was broad daylight, so Chaewon still doesn’t understand how the other car didn’t see them coming.  _

_ It all happened in a flash.  _

_ The impact racked through the car, throwing it off the road in the process. Chaewon felt her vision blur and searched for Hyejoo’s hand with her own. Nothing passed through her thoughts except for the girl next to her as she lost consciousness.  _

_ She woke up in the hospital, a faint beeping in the background. She looked around for Hyejoo and when she couldn’t find her nearby, she started to panic.  _

_ A nurse had noticed that the girl was awake and entered the room to check the girl’s vitals. The nurse barely had time to do his work when the girl blurted out “Where’s Hyejoo?” The nurse sighed and looked at Chaewon with heavy eyes.  _

_ He hadn’t even said anything but Chaewon could already guess. “I’m sorry miss, but she didn’t make it” Chaewon felt her vision blur once again, but this time from the tears clouding her vision.  _

_ At least she kept her promise. _

\----

It was indeed them against the world, it seems that they lost though. 

She feels the sobs rack through her body. She wipes at the tears and snot with her white sleeve. Someone must have heard her because one of the floor nurses opened the door and gave her a sympathetic smile, but ultimately left her to grieve on her own. 

She was right. She did lose her mind without Hyejoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you made it this far; it truly means a lot to me. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos, if not, thanks for reading anyway :))


End file.
